


but our friends are back so lets raise a toast

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [7]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bengie is awesome, Jose is getting there. Also Yadi cries a little and the Panda wishes he wouldn't.</p><p>Title taken from We Are Young by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but our friends are back so lets raise a toast

“He did good tonight.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Did he call you?”

“No. Texted me. They're celebrating. Something about burgers with Lincecum, I don't know.”

“Yadier, are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“No you're not.”

“I'm _fine_ Bengie. Let it go.”

“So it's going to be one of those nights, then.”

“Just say what you're going to say and get it over with.”

“Fine. Quit whining and get over yourself.”

“That's easy to say when-”

“- when I get to see Jamie every day.”

“We have this conversation a lot, don't we?”

“Often enough.”

“I just miss him. All the fucking time.”

“As you should.”

“And it's... I get to see him at least once a week. Him coming to me or me to him, whoever's off. And that's a fuck of a lot more than most guys get. But it's not enough. Sometimes it feels like I spend more time on the plane those days than I do with him.”

“Stop thinking about it Yadier. You get to see him tomorrow, you should be happy.”

“I know.”

“Jamie told me you set a date.”

“November 1st.”

“Excited?”

“Ready.”

“You really want this, don't you?”

“You have no idea.”

“Oh, I have a little bit of an idea. How are you going to do it?”

“Fly to New York and go to a courthouse. Just something quiet and simple. Jamie said you two could take the kids for a couple weeks.”

“Sounds fun. Yoleadny too?”

“Mmhmm. She's very excited. Loves her Uncle Bengie.”

“Who's coming?”

“You and Jamie and the kids. Pablo's parents and brother.”

“... Jose?”

“He hasn't said. Doesn't matter I guess.”

“Yadier.”

“What am I supposed to say Bengie? He has never been unkind but he hasn't been very supportive either. I want him to come, I want him to be there but I will not beg.”

“He will be there.”

“I don't want you to beg him either.”

“I had not planned on it.”

“I don't want you to order him to come either.”

“It is difficult for him. He's coming around.”

“He's had years to come around. When I told him we were going to be married... it was bad. He said our father would have been ashamed and we didn't talk for over two weeks."

“He said _what_?”

“You heard me.”

“Our father would have wanted you to be _happy_ Yadier. I'm going to-”

“You're not going to do anything. He apologized, he didn't mean it, but you can see the issues that are there.”

“I don't know where he gets this behavior.”

“Yeah you do. It's everywhere.”

“He's better than that.”

“He is.”

“He's going to be there for you, Yadi. I know he will. He loves you.”

“I really hope he does.”

***

“Hello?”

“Hey Yadi.”

“Jose. S'late. Everything okay?”

“Everything's fine. Bengie texted me. He said you and Pablo had settled the wedding.”

“November 1st. New York. Very quiet and very small.”

“For someone so loud, he's sure agreed to understated.”

“He's not loud about everything. This is for us. We want it for ourselves.”

“I didn't know you were so... certain about it.”

“I told you I loved him and I was going to marry him. Did you think I was just blowing smoke out of my ass? Of course I'm fucking certain about it.”

“I'm happy for you.”

“... what?”

“Look, I know I haven't been the greatest about this but I love you, Yadi. I want you to be happy. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're happy. I want to be there. If you'll let let me.”

“Of course I fucking will. All I've wanted all along is for you to pull your head out of your ass so you would be.”

“Sorry it took so long.”

***

“Mmph. 'Lo?”

“H-hey.”

“Yadi? Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Jose.”

“... what happened? Is he okay?”

“He's fine. It's just-”

“Yadi. Breathe. Tell me what's wrong.”

“ _Nothing's_ wrong. He's coming. He's actually coming.”

“To the wedding?”

“Yes. He's... Pablo... he's... finally changed his mind.”

“Please stop crying.”

“I'm trying. Just happy. I was afraid it would never happen.”

“What do you think changed his mind?”

“I don't think he ever really wanted to be upset. But... he was. And he got past it. And he'll be there.”

“I'm so happy for you. Hey... are you okay?”

“Yes. Just kind of been a roller coaster of a night.”

“I can tell. You sound exhausted.”

“Kind of am. Think I'm gonna go to bed.”

“Okay. Get some rest, I love you.”

“Love you too. G'night papi.”

“Night baby.”


End file.
